


Flower Ponders the Leaf

by RoofDog



Series: A Waiting Game [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mission Fic, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoofDog/pseuds/RoofDog
Summary: An older man misses his ward.





	Flower Ponders the Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to 'Leaf Ponders the Flower'

“Keep an eye out for the Talon agents, they're going to be patrolling the area,” a deep, gruff voice intoned. “Make sure not to alert them, or we'll have a mess on our hands.”

“Affirmative,” Gabriel acknowledged over the comm piece.

“I know you can do this Gabe. And Moira, watch his back.”

“Of course, commander Morrison,” she said. The mission was simple enough; investigate a terrorist threat claimed by Talon. Intervene when ready. The location of the threat was a political hotspot, so naturally Overwatch overtly becoming involved was out of the question. Blackwatch was mobilized immediately, even without complete intel on the situation. That was being patched through by Jack as more information was unveiled. Even without proper knowledge, the threat was serious and the need to prevent an attack was very real. Gabriel did not dislike an incautious approach, but he knew the dangers. Sometimes it felt like his commanding officers, his friends, were pushing him blindly into harm's way.

“I'm trusting you to support me if things go south,” he wanted to reconfirm their assigned roles.

“I'll do my best, Reyes, but you do have quite the penchant for getting yourself into trouble,” she dryly remarked.

“Tch, witty as ever I see,” he looked toward the way in which the threat came from. “Stick to the shadows, don't make any noise, and tell me everything you see.”

“Well, I see a man quite pressed and malleable. Like clay in the hands of his associates. I may even venture to guess he grows spiteful, but that might be a bold and inappropriate claim.”

“You're not helping,” he shut down the biting attempt at banter. “Let's go.” They both knew explaining how to conduct themselves was pointless. It was just formality. Gabriel knew Moira was more than suited for these missions; furtive, precise, unrelenting. He'd be surprised if she ever softened her grip or lower her façade, if she even had a façade.

And Moira, she held a particular affinity for her commander. He fascinated her like no other. She wished she could have been there to assist in his super soldier treatment or at least witness it or just get her hands on the unpublished reports, but what she had now would suffice. From the surface to the deepest depths he was full of intrigue. She watched his arm fill out and squeeze against its sleeve, threatening to rip its tight prison. She envisioned it as she saw during his regular check ups. Dark and rugged, each scar, cut, bruise, scrape, and burn a testament to his hard work and his dedication to his service. His arm alone just one entry in a long saga. She wished to strip him down to nothing but his unrefined parts. To take his building blocks and edit, omit, affix. To connect, disconnect, reroute, and finally stitch it all back together. He would be something novel, a creation of her own design. A creature that no doubt would be reviled by those uninitiated masses. She would do what she must to defend him.

And so it would seem she was already getting what she wanted. Her insistence had begun to wear down his resistance. Gabriel started with her special medical treatments, not entirely aware of what it all entailed. He figured it couldn't be worse than the endless syringes and serums he already had in him. Moira couldn't be happier either. Already she saw signs of her experiments manifesting. Circles under his eyes many shades darker than was typical for him. A slight, gravelly reverberation occasionally when he spoke. And as of late, an inky smoke that rose out of his head when angry or scared. At least, when he didn't where that raggedy, woolen thing on his head.

“Have you seen anyone around, Moira?”

“Not a soul.”

“It's odd, isn't it? This place should be crawling with Talon troops.”

“I suppose.”

At that, they heard footsteps somewhere in front of them. Then, an opening of heavy metal doors. Gabriel quietly lead the way to a corner for them to peak around. They saw two plainclothes individuals entering a warehouse. Neither of them appeared arm nor did they have the physiques of an intense training regiment. After entering they closed the doors behind them.

“I have visual on two suspicious persons, they've just entered the location of the threat,” Gabriel

relayed over his comm.

“Great, follow them and keep me updated. We're still trying to gather any information we can,” Jack answered.

“But we've seen no Talon agents. These are the first people we've seen,” Gabriel was only mildly pleading for more information.

“Doesn't matter, try to listen to what they say,” Jack ordered.

“Alright, c'mon.” Gabriel gestured with his head to begin proceeding toward the warehouse. Reaching the outside wall they pressed their ear to listen to the muffled voices.

“What are we gonna do, man!?” A worried sounding male voice panicked. “I can't go to jail for something stupid like this.”

“Relax!” A raspier voice, also male, snapped. “It'll be fine.”

“Fine?? The F.B.I. or C.I.A. or whatever is probably already onto us! We're fucked, dude!”

“Quiet down, would ya! It's not even been 48 hours since we made those posts and uploads. Besides, think of the clicks we'll get for once the story breaks. The controversy will rake in so much money.”

“What about when we're busted and our names are forever remembered as the wanna be terrorists?”

“That won't happen, we're just going to claim we were urban exploring, went into this warehouse, and found suspicious activity on a computer hidden in here. Trust me.”

“And if that doesn't work?”

“Then we say how we're sorry about any panic we may have caused and claim it was a test to see if A) the government still tracks our online activity and B) If they're doing a proper job of protecting us.”

“A-” a sigh. “Alright.”

“Well,” Gabriel whispered to is partner. “Seems we have an explanation.”

“How droll, indeed.” Just then that familiar voice made it through their comms.

“Agents, this isn't a know Talon activity spot. There's no evidence that this at all associated with them. It's very likely this is an unknown entity.”

“No shit, huh?” Gabriel was indignant at the late news. “It's some kids trying to put on a show.”

“Hm, well. Apprehend them and have your people hold them. I want you and Moira to evacuate after. I'll handle the rest, no need for you two to make a bigger name for yourselves. These two will serve as an example.”

Gabriel slid open one of the large doors with ease. He saw the surprised faces of the two young men, so frightened they could shit bricks. With that, a memory rose to the surface of his mind. His first formal encounter with a one Jesse McCree. Jesse was so scared. Rough and guarded, capable of killing, but scared all the same. Though he knew these two had not seen the kind of hardships Jesse had, the resemblance was there.

“Alright kids, shows over. Just put your hands behind your back and turn around.” They did so. “Now take a seat on the ground and get comfortable, you might be here a while.” They did so. “You guys are making this so easy for all of us. Keep it up. My superior will be here soon enough. He might go easy on you. He's a pretty nice guy, when he wants to be. Don't tell him I said that though.” He activated his device to alert his troops. “Situation is under control, suspects detained. Come handle them until Morrison gets here. I'll need a dropship to get us outta here.”

 ____

Gabriel and Moira promptly walked out of the warehouse after the troops had arrived and taken care of their orders. Gabriel's mind still lingered on Jesse. How was he doing? What kind of listless preoccupation was he suffering? Was he eating? Did a deadly venomous creature bite him? He wished he could have taken Jesse on this mission.

“What a grand waste of time this was. Sent away early just to create space for an even grander waste of time. Such public displays are unnecessary.” Moira aired her criticism “Well I'm sure you're relieved, at least. You can return to your little pet early,” it was like she read his mind.

“He's not my 'pet', Moira. He's perfectly capable of handling himself.”

“Oh, is that why you're so hard on him? Because you think he can handle himself? Or could it be possibly be you think he needs a mentor to flourish? Or is it to conceal the fact that you shelter and coddle him away from prying eyes? It's no secret, dearest Gabriel. By the way he clings to you, I could swear he's a mewling pup, still suckling his mother's milk.” She knew just where to stick her needles.

“He's a good kid, he's just had a tough life,” he was in no mood to argue with her.

“That much is apparent. His etiquette is … rough, to put it kindly.”

'Cram it!' Gabriel shouted in his mind. He clenched his fist and ground his teeth before speaking “You always have something to say, dont'cha?” He held back his growing irritation.

“But of course! Open, honest debate and discourse are the only ways to reach sound conclusions and explanations.” She paused a moment, studying the weariness and vexation of Gabriel's face. “Speaking of McCree, he is overdue for a check up. Maybe he could use an entire medical re evaluation.”

“You're not going to lay a finger on him... Angela has it covered.”

“Worth a try, I suppose. I'm still not sure why you insist on sending members of our troop to the primary doctor of Overwatch itself when I'm perfectly capable. Alas, what you say goes.” Again she paused, deciding she had gotten enough amusement out of heckling the commander. “I truly am glad you two get to visit so early, sincerely.”

“Thanks,” Grabriel's anger dissipated.

 ____

There stood the small house in front of the weary man. He knew that behind that front door was one of the few good things in his life. His pace was fast, but not urgent. Even if he wished to skip walking and find himself already in the house, he still did not run. The only sound that accompanied his thoughts was the crunching of sand underfoot. He was so relieved to see Jesse again so soon. He couldn't wait to tell him about how frivolous it all was. How Jack would make an ass out of himself on live broadcast. How both of them would be at peace again. Reaching the house he knocked the door. He heard a light thud just on the other side. At the same moment, it creaked open. He saw Jesse.

“Mission ended early, so I'm back,” he observed the young man before him. He looked scared, shaken. In need of something or other. “You okay, kid? You look all shook up.” He wondered what the isolation had done to him. He knew Jesse could snap out of it.

“Err...” Jesse made an almost pitiful motion; beseeching, pining. The larger man was just earlier asserting that Jesse wasn't a helpless puppy yet here he was doing this. He wasn't, but Gabriel's protective instinct over his apprentice was staunch. He pulled the other man into a deep embrace.

“Just missed you a bit, is all,” he almost scoffed at the blatant lie.

“I'll always come back for you, my Jesse,” he hugged Jesse tighter.

 

 

 


End file.
